L'appartement
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis revient de ses vacances mouvementées en râlant contre son colocataire désagréable. Nuit des lemons de la FA sur le thème du retour des vacances.


_Cet one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 28 au 29/08/15 sur le thème du retour des vacances._

 _APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya._

 _J'aurais aimé faire plus M. Seulement, il était très tard et mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls._

 **L'appartement**

 **France/Angleterre**

Francis se retourna une dernière fois vers le large. Ce paysage lui manquait déjà. Il reprit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et, avec un soupir, se dirigea vers l'arrêt du bus qui le mènerait à la gare. Paris l'attendait. Il aimait sa ville lumière, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son appartement en collocation beaucoup moins.

À peine assis à l'arrière du bus, il pensa à la personne qui partageait son appartement. Arthur Kirkland. Un anglais, sans aucune culture culinaire digne de ce nom, à peine adroit avec un balai et râleur perpétuel. Parmi les recherches en collocation, il est tombé sur un anglais, s'exprimant parfaitement en français à l'écrit. Francis s'était dit qu'il améliorerait ainsi ses dons médiocres en langue vivante en côtoyant cet homme blond tout à fait dans ses goûts. Arthur lui adressait à peine un bonjour et un bonsoir dans ses meilleurs jours. Le reste du temps, ils se disputaient. Chacun haussait le ton dans sa langue natale pour n'aboutir à aucun résultat.

Francis se calma en repensant à ses vacances riches en aventures d'un soir et en farnientes à la plage, sans ce maudit anglais pour lui casser les couilles concernant l'heure à laquelle il rentrait ou ses tendances à se la coller douce de temps à autre.

La mer bleue, le ciel bleu et ses tongs bleues.

Pendant le trajet en train, il repensa encore à son colocataire. Francis se félicita de ne lui avoir rien ramené du sud de la France. Évidemment, il s'était pris quelques spécialités de ce coin-là, mais se garderait tout pour lui dans une étagère de sa chambre. L'Anglais avait tendance à taper dans les denrées à consommer crues et immédiatement.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi maigre et de constitution fragile.

Quand Arthur avait été malade, il en avait fait tout un cirque. Il avait quand même eu assez d'énergie pour être désagréable.

Paris, ses lumières dans la nuit, ses boîtes de nuit avec des hommes de toute origine qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener à l'appartement à cause de cette teigne de rosbif.

Il s'était bien rattrapé pendant les vacances : Ivan, un Italien (il avait bien bu ce soir-là), Alba, un Asiatique aussi d'après sa mémoire défaillante, Feliks et son ami Toris... Il avait dû se taper tous les mecs du camping. Il ne tarderait pas à reprendre des congés pour remonter le moral de sa libido.

Arrivé au métro, son humeur était déjà maussade.

Francis hésita devant son appartement. Il allait rechercher une autre piaule ou trouver un moyen de virer sa Némésis de là.

Il fut étonné du silence qui l'accueillit.

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre du salon, l'air complètement hagard et perdu, quelque part seul et triste.

Francis ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile qu'à cet instant.

« Bonjour, je suis rentré ! »

Arthur sursauta, se retourna vers lui et esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, stupid frog. »

En passant à côté de lui, Francis remarqua qu'il avait encore maigri.

« J'ai bien envie de me faire un quatre heures.

\- You don't stop eating. »

Francis se mit à la tâche et prépara deux parts, désirant renflouer son colocataire qui avait mal vécu ces deux semaines de séparation.

« How was your journey ? »

Francis fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui demandait que le récit du trajet ?

« Bien. J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances dans un camping.

\- You posted a lot of things on facebook. »

Ne jamais donner l'accès à votre mur facebook à votre colocataire hargneux.

« Nice guys. One by night.

\- Tout ceci ne te regarde pas. »

Francis n'attendait qu'une chose à présent. Il aimerait tellement dégoûter Arthur avec son homosexualité qu'il se tire de l'appartement.

« You whore. »

C'était bien parti avec ce reproche. Francis se retint de sourire largement. De toute façon, il avait la carrure pour maîtriser l'animal en cas de haine intempestive.

Arthur s'arrêta là. Il prit son encas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

L'Anglais n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ses orientations sexuelles, mais plutôt par son train de vie.

Francis n'avait jamais vu Arthur en bonne compagnie, homme ou femme. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet.

Arthur bouda jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Il semblait assez enthousiasmé de manger autre chose que du jambon cru avec une salade de tomates.

En même temps, Francis cuisinait si bien que n'importe qui en aurait l'eau à la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ?

\- Nothing.

\- Quelle vie palpitante ! »

Arthur détourna les yeux, une lueur brillante dans ses prunelles. Il avait peut-être souffert de la solitude. Ce serait peut-être une erreur de le virer de l'appartement. Arthur était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même tout seul.

« Allez ! Mange. Je reprends le travail demain, donc à midi, tu te débrouilleras pour aller dans un restaurant digne de ce nom. Tu as perdu combien de poids ? En kilos. »

Arthur soupira. Il ne dit rien, par flemme de faire la conversion entre leurs deux unités de mesure.

« Je dirai bien deux kilos. D'habitude, tu me cherches des poux. »

Arthur n'eut pas l'air de comprendre l'expression.

« D'habitude, tu essaies de m'embêter.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Peine de cœur ?

\- Mon copain m'a quitté.

\- Ah…

\- On devait partir tous les deux.

\- Il t'a quitté pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je vis avec un autre homme que lui. La distance, ça n'aide pas. »

Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour virer Arthur de chez lui. Sa hargne contre lui s'expliquait peut-être par la jalousie maladive de son ex. En même temps, Francis s'était imaginé qu'il y aurait possibilité de coucher avec son colocataire quand ils avaient conclu leur accord. Arthur aimait les hommes, lui aussi.

Son flair ne le trompait jamais.

Mais aurait-il envie un jour de le renverser sur la table, de lui arracher ses vêtements, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et de décoller avec lui ?

Pas sûr. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été regardant au niveau de ses amants. Enfin. Il aimait l'esthétisme. Il lui fallait un corps attirant pour se jeter à l'eau. Arthur lui plaisait physiquement, mais pour le reste, il laissait à désirer.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il autant cas du reste ?

Ceci l'énervait au plus point. Tout comme le fait de ne pas arriver à ramener du beau monde à la maison.

Il n'avait jamais vécu avec un homme aussi longtemps. Sans le toucher, en plus.

À la fin du repas, Francis embrassa les cheveux d'Arthur pour le réconforter de sa rupture.

Il se coucha en se disant qu'il aimait bien son odeur, mais aussi ses pas feutrés pour prendre un peu d'eau avant d'aller dormir.

Francis se surprit à rêver de lui. Autrement. À vivre avec lui en harmonie et à faire l'amour à l'occasion.

Il tombait tout doucement amoureux.


End file.
